


come on baby, say it first

by orphan_account



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: ? I guess, Angst, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, custom detective, he also realises he has feelings kind of, masons as soft as he can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mason shrugs off his jacket, walks forward towards Cyrus and the open living room. He pauses when he's near them, presses his forehead to theirs for but a second, and then he pushes past. Cyrus' breath hitches, and Mason finds it frustratingly hard to tell if they're going to cry, or if it's just because of the intimate touch.Mason growls low in his chest. Quiet.He doesn't do intimate.Not like that, anyways.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	come on baby, say it first

"If I.... If I asked," Cyrus starts, staring Mason in the eyes, "If I asked you to stay the night, what would you say?" Mason stares at the admission. They take a deep breath through their nose, let it out through their mouth. Mason grins, wolfish and predatory, but Cyrus doesn't feel like prey. Never have they ever felt like prey where Mason is involved. They  _ know _ what that feels like -  _ "I'm sorry, Mason," says their voice, as Murphy drags them away. - _ and Mason makes them feel so wholly different.

"If you want to get me into your bed, sweethea-"

" _ Mason _ ," they breathe, and there's something fragile in the air. Sweet like honey, and soft as it, too. "Not for that. I can't... " Not when it's him. Because they love him, and they couldn't imagine the heartbreak that would follow.

Cyrus runs a freckled hand through their hair where it drapes over their shoulder, takes an aborted step towards Mason. "Just... until I fall asleep. I wouldn't... I know you don't want complicated, and I wouldn't ask you if I didn't..." Need him. Because they've dreamt about Murphy the past four days, and there's a phantom pain in the scar on their neck, and Bobby keeps trying to use them since they saved him from the sickness, and they haven't had a real reason to talk since Falk's people had been settled and they're so, so scared-

"Ask me," Mason says, leans against the doorway to their apartment. Cyrus' tirade is cut short into a strangled noise by the shockingly sincere reply.

"What?"

"You wanted to know what I'd say." He reaches for the box of cigarettes crumpled in his back pocket. His gaze turns to Cyrus, who is staring at the floor in haunting desperation. Mason draws his hand back to his side, cigarettes forgotten. They're frustratingly unneeded in Cyrus' company, anyways. "There's only one way to find out, sweetheart."

"Mason..." A deep breath. "Please," they start, but their voice cracks. " _ Stay _ ."

Mason shrugs off his jacket, walks forward towards Cyrus and the open living room. He pauses when he's near them, presses his forehead to theirs for but a second, and then he pushes past. Cyrus' breath hitches, and Mason finds it frustratingly hard to tell if they're going to cry, or if it's just because of the intimate touch.

Mason growls low in his chest. Quiet.

He doesn't  _ do  _ intimate.

Not like that, anyways. 

The apartment is still soft, warm. Cozy, completely Cyrus and nothing more and something in his chest feels like  _ so much _ . He's been here recently- after a run in with trappers causing a sprained ankle from Cyrus, Ava had tightened their jobs on protecting Cyrus. Earning Unit Bravo's trust, their  _ friendship _ , meant they were leagues more overprotective then before. Cyrus had come to know that very wall.

It's why Mason had walked them home in the first place. He was already near the station. It would be easier than calling up Farah or Nate. Or. That's what he chalked it up to, at least, and  _ not _ an overwhelming want to see the Detective. 

Cyrus follows him to the bedroom, but hesitates in the doorway. "I don't... I didn't even think.. None of my clothes will fit you to sleep in and it can't be comfortable to sleep in jeans and I don't know if my sheets are okay. I know your senses-"

" _ Cyrus _ ."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," they say, staring up at him. "I already- well. This is going to sound dumb but I've already been soundproofing and it's not- its not perfect but you -and the others- have been over a lot more recently, especially because of the trappers, and I know the excessive noise hurts your ears-" They're rambling, and Mason doesnt really care because theres something warm curled in his chest-

"Calm down," he half growls, but there's nothing hard there. Only soft, and Cyrus smiles wide. 

"Yeah," they breathe, then, "I need to change." And Mason smirks, and there's a proposition on his tongue but Cyrus.. Cyrus looks at him, and he gets it. He knows. He knows that Cyrus wants him, that had things been different, they'd take him up on his teasing. But the Detective has been adamant about not doing anything unless it means  _ more _ . And that's okay. People want different things. Mason turns around, faces the door. 

He takes a deep breath, fingers itching to hold a cigarette.

He wants different than Cyrus.

Something tightens in his throat when that thought rings hollow.

Cyrus lets him know when they're done dressing, but Mason takes a moment, counts the sound of their heart.

He can hear their heartbeat easy enough, and the footsteps aren't all too surprising, but then there's a face pressed into the divot between his shoulder blades, and arms wound around his waist, and Mason breathes in, low and deep. 

"Thank you," says Cyrus. "For staying." And Mason breathes out, instinctual as he takes their hands from his waist into his own. He wants to stay.

_ He wants to stay. _

"Bedtime," Mason says instead, because he can tell how tired and stressed Cyrus is, the tension in their palms that travels up, settles in their shoulders.

"You can- my sheets are really cheap and kind of itchy, and... I mean, I have a chair, in the corner of the room you can sit in? You probably wouldn't want to lay down anyways, It's just until I fall asleep-"

"You talk a lot," Mason says, but it's more of a fact. A statement. Nothing more, nothing less. Cyrus flushes, and climbs into bed, sighing. 

"I'm nervous," They admit, and Mason's eyes widen. He steps forward, so they cant hear how his heartbeat has picked up at the admission. There's no fear in their words, only endearment, and Mason doesn't quite know how to handle that.

"I'm.. gonna go to sleep now." They gesture to the chair, but Mason lays in the bed anyways, pulls his shirt over his head and resigns himself to the discomfort of laying down in jeans. 

They were right, it seems. The sheets are grating, but Cyrus  _ looks _ at him and he thinks that maybe it's not so bad. 

"Can I-'' they start, and he grins wolfishly, but there's nothing predatory about it. Cyrus moves forward, and they are so much smaller, but they still press Mason's head into the curve of their neck  _ -Murphy bites down and there's a cold warmth there, they look at Mason and they stand, heavy on their feet (make sure he's okay, please be okay,  _ **_he's okay_ ** _ ) _ \- and Mason goes stiff for a second as the tension releases from their shoulders. It's. He doesnt think about it, about how much it all is, about the trust it means, that so many months ago another vampire had almost ended his life with his mouth pressed here, but when it's Mason he untenses and his heart lulls to sleep-

Mason wasn't planning on staying the night. It was only supposed to be until Cyrus fell asleep, but. His arm tightens around Cyrus' waist, and he closes his eyes, and everything falls away but the person beside him. 

He's tired, suddenly, and that's different. Mason never stays the night with anybody, not even after sex, because he never needs to. He never wants to. Sometimes he doesn't even wait for the other person to fall asleep before he's tugging his pants on and leaving out the door, but here's Cyrus only asking him to hold him until he sleeps, no ulterior motives, and he feels so warm. 

His senses feel so dull, yet unbelievably sharp. It's infuriatingly intoxicating. 

Mason sighs when he hears Cyrus' heartbeat even into a dull sleep, and curls tighter into their space.

Maybe he could use some sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am in love w mason and my friend bullies me for it but i just think hes neat!!! anyways the amount of tenderness mason has in book 2 despite it all. im gonna cry.  
> this is NOT beta read and also i hope mason isnt too ooc


End file.
